


"This is Show Pony, signing off"

by stressed_depressed_emo_mess



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_depressed_emo_mess/pseuds/stressed_depressed_emo_mess
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE KJ COMIC BOOK!! This takes place directly after Cherri's death in the comic book, so yeah.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	"This is Show Pony, signing off"

“Well, killjoys and zone runners, crash queens and moterbabies, I got some bad news for you all, and I’m afraid I, Show Pony, am the only one left to give it to you As I’m sure you’ve all heard, the Dr. was recently ghosted, and that took a toll on all of us. But now we’re all gonna fly half-mast for a little while longer, because one of my dearest friends, Cherri Cola, was dusted durin a clap tonight. I wasn’t there to witness it, and thank witch for that because I don’t know what I would’ve done. I’ve been around for a while, and I’ve seen my fair share of red dawns, but this? This one hurt differently. I guess it’s because I came to the realization, that I’m all that’s left from my crew. The fab four- Party, Kobes, Ghoulie, Jet, died in 2027, and we’ve been going down ever since. DJ Hot Chimp and Newsagogo faded into static about three years after that, so it was just Dr, Cherri and I, searching far and wide for our dear Girl, who herself is now lost. But now that both D and Cherri are gone, and I don’t even know if the Girl is still alive, I’ve realized that I am nothin but rose dust. Now, don’t get me wrong- I’m not turnin into no gravehead, but I don’t know how many more people I can ford to lose. I’m hangin the skates up. It’s been a good run for me, but I’m tired of leadin the charge. So if anyone’s plannin on takin down BLI, now’s the time to do it. It’s time to pass the mantel down because unless the Witch comes in and brings everyone back from past the beyond, I don’t think I can do this by myself. This radio show is all I have left of them, and I think you all know that, too. I’ll be layin low for a little while- but you’ll know where to find me. Before I go though- I want to tell you tumbleweeds a lil somethin. The last thing the doctor said to me. I didn know what it meant then, but I know he sure ‘nuf did. He took me aside, puttin a hand on my shoulder, and he said, ‘Pony, we’ve been through a lot together- and when I go, I want you to understand that you an I? We got somethin special. We got somethin- that just by existing- we’re leadin the battel headfirst into the city. We got somethin that makes those pigs absolutely terrified. We got somethin special. We all do. Not just you an me, but everyone who’s out here livin it up. Everyone has the ability to make a change if you all just stick together. When I go, I want you to tell them this.’ That’s all there was. I figured I’d send you all off with that little message because whether we think it or not, this radio station has helped a whole helluva lot of people; and I’m sure the doctor would’ve wanted to help you all, one last time. This is Show Pony, signing off from WKIL The Zones. Keep running.”


End file.
